ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Chapter 28): Crossing Streams
Crossing Streams is the twentieth-eighth and last Chapter on the DVDs of Ghostbusters. In this Chapter the Ghostbusters Cross the Streams. The credits start at timestamp 1:37:26 standard black credits start at timestamp 1:40:05. Cast *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (destructor form of Gozer) *Zuul *Vinz Clortho *Walter Peck *Dana Barrett *Louis Tully *Janine Melnitz *Bill Walton as part of a crowd *Slimer Plot Trivia *The marshmallows that rained down on Central Park West were two hundred pounds of shaving cream released by Chuck Gaspar's physical effects team from a giant plastic bag attached to a crane. It was mixed in 500 gallon batches. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 195 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "To achieve this gag, two hundred pounds of shaving cream - employed by physical effects supervisor Chuck Gaspar to simulate melted marshmallows - was released from a giant plastic bag attached to a crane." Neil Krepela (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 11:33-11:39). Columbia Pictures. Neil Krepela says: "All that marshmallow is basically shaving cream. We had to mix it in 500 gallon batches." *The explosion was reshot several times. Each time, the explosion was toned down. The final explosion was still big enough that no one should have survived it in realistic terms (but that was part of the joke). Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 197 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "We reshot the final explosion several times, toning it down each time because it was just too big. It's still too big, actually. In reality, nothing on the rooftop could have survived that explosion. But I guess if an audience can believe a hundred-foot marshmallow man, they can accept an oversized explosion." *Ray's "barbecued dog hair" line is used by Patty Tolan in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) alternate extended scene Soups & Salad to described the smell coming off Rowan North, who electrocuted himself to death. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, panel 1 recreates a scene from Chapter 28 when the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on the Temple of Gozer with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man watching in horror. References Gallery Selected Screengrabs GB1film2005chapter28sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc002.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc003.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc004.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc005.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc006.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc007.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc008.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc009.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc010.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc011.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc012.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc013.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc014.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc015.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc016.png| GhostbustersdefeatingGozer.png|(From 2005 DVD) GB1film1999chapter28sc017.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc018.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc019.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc020.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc021.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc022.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc023.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc024.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc025.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc026.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc027.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc028.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc029.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc030.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc031.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc032.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc033.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc034.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc035.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc036.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc037.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc038.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc039.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc040.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc041.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc042.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc043.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc044.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc045.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc046.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc047.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc048.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc049.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc050.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc051.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc052.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc053.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc054.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc055.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc056.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc057.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc058.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc059.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc060.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc061.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc062.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc063.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc064.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc065.png| GB1film1999chapter28sc066.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc004.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc005.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc006.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc007.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc008.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc009.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc010.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc011.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc012.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc013.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc014.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc015.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc016.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc017.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc018.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc019.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc020.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc021.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc022.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc023.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc024.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc025.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc026.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc027.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc028.png| GB1credits.png|for full sized credits, click here Behind the Scenes CrossingStreamsCharredTerrorDog02MGBp199.jpg|Ivan Reitman coaches Sigourney Weaver on extricating herself from Terror Dog, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.199 55CentralParkWestMGBBackCover.jpg|Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, and Ivan Reitman outside 55 Central Park West, seen on Making Ghostbusters back cover CrossingStreamsLastScene01MGBp202.jpg|Hand-held cameras capture Ghostbusters and Dana emerging from building at the end, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.202 CrossingStreamsLastSceneStoryboard01MGBp202.jpg|Storyboard panel from final scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.202 ghostbusters_1984_image_017.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_025.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_033.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_040.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_060.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_062.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_063.jpg Secondary Canon CrossingTheStreamsIDW101Issue3.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:GB1 Chapters